Gifts of Father's Day
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: I decided to give a father's day fic for Kung Fu Panda. Po has to give some gifts to Shifu and Mr. Ping and they're both father figures. Kinda cool, yet dramatic. Enjoy!
1. Awaiting for Father's Day

This is a father's day Kung Fu Panda fic. Hope you'll like!

* * *

Gift of Father's Day

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Awaiting for Father's Day

Po was sitting on the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, thinking about what to give his father, Mr. Ping and Master Shifu for Father's Day. He describes them as father figures, though one is a duck and another is the same species as Po, only smaller and endangered. The only thing that sparks on his mind that what would be a good gift for them both. He feels the wind flowing through his fur and feels a complete breeze stroking through him. Then, he heard a sound of the flute coming through the air. He got up and wanted to see where it came from as it lead through the Valley of Peace and sees Shifu playing the flute. He thought he should leave Shifu alone and that he wouldn't be bothered, but wanted to stay and listen to it.

When Shifu stopped playing, Po exclaimed, "ENCORE! ENCORE!"

He opened his eyes and saw Po standing in from of him, looking a bit agitated and puzzled. He asked, "Panda, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, master. I just thought you need an audience."

Shifu sighed heavily and rubbed his temples to relieve stress from everything, including being watched by Po. He looked at him in the eye and asked, "What do you want, anyway?"

"Well, father's day is coming up and I was just wondering what would be a great gift for you."

"Really? Well, one thing that I like from you, is just something special, not too fancy or anything like that, just a card or some candles." explained Shifu.

"I can do that."

"Are you sure? You have two father figures, myself and Mr. Ping. I'm pretty sure that he'll want you to get something that will completely be custom-wise."

"I know my dad. Everything he revolves around is noodles. Although, it would be kinda weird to make a gift made out of noodles."

"True, but just try to give your father something that is really special, but not too special."

"I'll try my best. I'll ask him and see what he wants for father's day."

"Great. Now can I get back to playing my flute, please?"

"Oh, sure. I'll leave you with your little flute, then."

Po walked out and left Shifu playing the flute by himself to enjoy the tranquility and peace surrounded, while Po walked all the way down the stairs, barely taking a stop and feeling a little breathless. As he got to end of the stairs, he took a deep sigh of relief and continued walking until he got to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, where he sees him coming out of the door and looked surprised. Mr. Ping came to him and gave him a huge hug, and received it back. He asked, "What has my dragon warrior came down here for?"

Po was scratching his head and looked a little nervous about what he was about to ask him for, but he finally asked, "What kind of gift you want me to give you on father's day?"

Mr. Ping was feeling a bit joyful about that question and told him, "Well, it's a good thing you remembered father's day. Here's what I want from you, you can give me some windchimes from that store a few miles away from here."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Perfect. So you just visiting?"

"Yeah, I guess. Well, thanks anyway, though."

"No problem, son. See you around."

"Bye, dad."

Then, he went back to the Jade Palace to tell Shifu what Po's dad's gift for him would be. He saw Shifu coming in from the palace and ran up to him. Shifu asked, "Well, what did your dad say?"

"Okay, he said he needs windchimes."

"Windchimes?"

"Yeah. To sort of give this soothing sound to add to the atmosphere for the restuarant."

"Do you know how much of these cost?"

"He told me they were kinda cheap, I think."

"Not to worry, I'm pretty sure you and the Five will put your heads together to come up with something. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meditate." said Shifu, as he walked off, leaving Po thinking what will the Furious Five reaction will be when they find out what Shifu and Mr. Ping wants from Po for father's day. He was anxious, nervous and a little hopeful that they can be either understanding or kinda furious about this situation. At that point, Po began to feel a little confused and nervous about impressing both of his father figures, but he's also worried about how the Five will respond to that.


	2. Finding the Gifts

Chapter 2: Finding the Gifts

After Po walked in the palace, he saw the Five together in the kitchen, just talking and when they caught his attention, Po was scared to death to see how will the Five react when they find out that he has to get father's day gifts from Shifu and Mr. Ping. Monkey saw Po looking so nervous and asked, "What is the matter, Po?"

Po stared at Monkey and answered, "Nothing."

"Are you sure? You look so concerned." said Viper.

Po took in a heavy sigh and said, "Well, I kinda asked Shifu and my dad what they wanted for father's day."

He quickly got down under the table and hid himself, thinking that they're gonna kill him. He slowly got up from the table and stared at them and found out they weren't gonna strike him. Crane said, "I think it's very thoughtful to sort of give them father's day gifts."

"It is?" Po asked.

"Of course. It's not like you're actually gonna do something crummy and turn it into a big conflict between them." said Mantis.

"Well, that's a relief, because Shifu told me I'm gonna need your guys' help with it."

"Absolutely. We were just talking about what Shifu wants for father's day." said Tigress.

"What do you guys have so far?"

"Okay, well, Mantis is going for another flute, Crane and I are going to make some cards and Monkey and Tigress are gonna make some noodles, which they need your help with." said Viper.

"No problem. That's good enough."

"What do you want to give Shifu?" asked Crane.

"Some candles."

"That's good. He's got several candles and he did say he needs a new one. And what about your dad?"

"A windchime."

"HE SAID WHAT NOW?!" they exclaimed.

"A windchime?! Are you serious?" exclaimed Mantis.

"Do you know how much a windchime is?"

"Yeah, a lot. He said it will add to the mood of the restaurant."

"I don't know, how that will work, but we will try."

"So, that's our game plan?" asked Tigress.

"Yep. We search tomorrow."

The next day, Po and the Five went out to some stores to find some gifts. Crane and Viper found some cards while Po was looking for candles. Luckily, he found some 4 candles that suits Shifu's needs. He looked at the purple, violet, pink and marengo ones, but decided not to go for these colors, so he found some blue, red, orange and green ones that will go for it. He's kinda hopeful that it will please Shifu. Crane, Viper and Po met up and bought all the gifts while Mantis, Tigress and Monkey looked for flutes. Mantis soon found a new wood-carvered flute that will most definitely impress their master.

Tigress looked at it and likes the feel and color of it and feels that it should be a great flute to give for a father's day present. Monkey asked, "Where did you find this?"

"It wasn't easy. It was in the flute section and I looked at this one and asked myself, 'what would Shifu like?', so I found some that wasn't that impressive, but when I saw it, I had to think like Shifu. Impressive, isn't it?" Mantis explained.

"I'll say. It looks amazing."

"I agree." said Monkey.

Then, Po, Monkey and Tigress met up at a bakery and wanted to give something savory for Shifu. Po asked the clerk, "Do you have anything that's pretty eye-opening? See, I'm thinking something edible for father's day and I want it to be completely irresistible."

"How irresistible?" asked the baker.

"Well, like cakes and stuff."

"We've got some cakes that are in oven baking, so is there something to interest your palate?"

"Do you have any pastries, strudles or even scones?" asked Po.

The baker stared at Po, confusedly and asked, "Scones? What do I look like, the Queen of England?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"Okay, we have muffins, cupcakes and other various stuff we have here. You can find one of these for your pleasure."

"All right, thanks."

Po looked around the bakery for something to savor, but he saw some banana bread and some blueberry muffins for Shifu. He got them both and turned to the baker and sees the bread and muffins in front of him. He paid for both of them and then the Five got together and got back to Jade Palace after a long day of shopping gifts.

As he got back, Po realized that he forgot to get the windchimes to give his father. Crane saw Po turning around back to town and followed him. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"I just forgot to find my dad a windchime. It just totally slipped my mind."Po said.

"Maybe we can help you. Me and Viper will help you find the windchimes."

"I agree completely." said Viper.

They went back to the town and found a place where they sell windchimes and looked around for some good windchimes until Po saw this golden windchime that has a whispering, peaceful sound. They looked at the price and it's something he can actually afford. They got the windchime and bought it for his dad. They finally went back to the palace and decided to keep those gifts a surprise.

Po went to his room, looking tired and so nervous about father's day. Impressing two father figures of his life makes him feel a bit somewhat stressing for him. He was anxious to figure out what will their reactions will be if their gifts are what they expected, so he doesn't know what to do.

Then, came a knock on the door and it was Crane and Mantis, checking on Po to see how he's doing. They can tell that he's pretty much down on himself and feels completely broken down about the gifts he bought for his dad and Shifu. Crane asked, "You okay? You look upset."

"Well, honestly, I don't know what to think anymore. I love my dad and I know Shifu is like a father to me, but buying them gifts for both of them is very stressful for me." said Po.

"You know their gift is you, right?" asked Mantis.

"It doesn't matter what the gift is or how it looks like. It just comes from the heart. It doesn't have to be all fancy-schmancy." said Crane.

Po sighs exasperatedly and said, "I know, guys, but I don't know what to do."

"We please our master, too, but we only do that for two reasons: one is what we do what he says and the second is we please him when we can." said Crane.

"So, what are you saying, that I should tell them together?" asked Po.

"Probably, but what we're saying is that you should ask them what they really want on father's day." Mantis said.

Po was a little leery about what they said, but was a little confident to go along with it. He looked at them and said, "I could try, but I don't know what will happen after that."

"Just trust us. You'll be okay."


	3. Honesty

Chapter 3: Honesty

Po and Shifu were walking through the town until they stopped at Mr. Ping's noodle shop. He saw Shifu with him, and saw Po looking a little nervous. They both sat down and Ping asked, "What is the matter, Po?"

Po looked nervous and sighed nervously and laid his head down, noticing there was something wrong. He looked at his dad and said, "Well, to be honest with you guys, this is kinda hard for me because you guys are like my father figures to me. I bought you two gifts for father's day, but it's really difficult for me that I'm trying hard to please you two."

Mr. Ping and Shifu saw where it was going and already felt kinda concerned about it. His dad said, "So, what you're trying to tell us is that you tried to buy him a gift and me one?"

He nodded his head slowly. Shifu looked at Po and said, "You're trying to do something nice for us, but at the same time, you want to impress one of us."

"Yeah, that's exactly it."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you guys and I never take anything for granted. It was because I wanted to make you proud of me."

Shifu and Mr. Ping looked at each other and realize that they were pressuring him a little by giving him what would consider something to make them happy. Soon enough, Shifu said, "You know, panda. Sometimes you have to give us gifts from you. Just not from where it is."

"Well, actually, you have to find something that is completely impressive in order to give love and affection." said Mr. Ping.

"What are you saying?" asked Shifu.

"I'm saying, that if Po wants to find something that is the least pleasing, he should find something that keeps me happy."

"You mean, keeps me happy."

"I know my son for so long and he knows that he keeps me happy all the time."

"He's my student and a son to me too. "

"Well, son trumps student anytime."

"Really, well, if you look closely enough, master trumps son anytime."

"ENOUGH!!" Po screamed.

They both stopped and stared at Po, with tears coming through his eyes and looked a little angry. He said, "You know the reason I did to buy gifts for you guys on father's day? It's because I love you both! I don't want to choose between you guys! The fact that buying gifts for you two is very stressful with all this pressure you've got laying on for me. I'm trying hard NOT to disappoint either of you and what you guys are arguing about really hurts me deeply!"

With that, Po stormed off the restaurant, away from the conflict, leaving Shifu and Mr. Ping looking dumbfounded, but concerned about him. They looked at each other and they were focused on keeping Po happy, that they were talking about themselves. Shifu looked at Mr. Ping and asked, "Think we've taken him for granted?"

"I guess we kinda are. The thing is that it doesn't matter who loves who or what makes us happy with gifts. Po is already our father's day gift." said Mr. Ping.

Shifu hung his ears down and sighed softly to himself and realize that Mr. Ping's right. He is like a son to him, and he doesn't want to lose that feeling again, like he did with Tai Lung. He looked at him and said, "You're right. After all, he is fun to be around and very positive. Even though you're different, you must be proud to be his father."

"I already am."

"Think we should apologize to him?"

"Let's wait until morning. We can apologize to him during breakfast."

"There's a father's day concert tomorrow and I think Po would be amazing to sing a song for us. What do you think?"

"Oh, absoultely. Po would love that!"

"That's great."


	4. Spiritual Message

So far, this is the first thime i've wanted to put in Po's real father in this fic. I'm thinking about doing a fic about Po's past, because everyone else has done it, after I do this fic. Hope it's cool with you guys.

* * *

Chapter 4: Spiritual Message

Po was sitting near the river in the Pool of Sacred Tears, letting some of his tears fall down from his eyes. He loves both Shifu and his dad, but it was difficult for him to impress both of them. He looked up at the night sky and wondered what his birth father would be like. He sighed deeply and held his head down, curled himself up in a little ball and started to cry again.

He felt the trees blowing through the breeze and a voice whispered from above that caught his attention.

"Po..."

He looked at the sky and wondered who's calling his name. He looked around and there was no one around. He said, "Hello? How do you know my name?"

"Will you turn around?"

He turned around and saw Oogway standing up there on top of rock and flew down gently with his wings on his shell and walked closely to Po, looking troubled. He asked, "What is the problem, Dragon Warrior?"

"Well, master, It's been difficult to get some gifts from Shifu and my dad. I think both of them are pressuring me a little to see what is a great gift for them. I want them to be happy like they did to me. It's just too hard." said Po.

"You've already made them happy. They love you for you, not for what you're giving them. You are the one that makes them happy. They are lucky to have you as their son, just your real dad did for you." said Oogway.

Po's eyes opened wider and figured out that Oogway knew about his real dad and asked, "How did you know him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" asked Oogway.

He turned around and saw a panda wiith hazel eyes, a little taller, wearing some shorts and a robe. He walked closely to Po, which he was surprised to see. He got closer to him and said, "Son..."

"Dad?" Po whispered.

"Yep, it's me. I see father's day is around the corner."

"Yeah, I know. Where were you?"

"Well, to be honest, your mother and I were involved in a war between the gorilla warriors and knowing that we love you very much, we decided the best thing to do is to let you go to another family, because we weren't gonna risk your life getting involved with something like this, so we gave you up." said his father.

"See, your real mother and father both risked your lives for you and they knew if they didn't, you wouldn't be here today and become the Dragon Warrior." said Oogway.

"But... why did you leave me? Didn't you want me?" asked Po.

"Absoultely. We loved you 100 million percent. So we had to give you up that that duck and I see he's raised you right and you're growing up to be a big panda, just like I hoped you'd be. I have to say I'm so proud of you." said his father.

"How did you know Oogway?" asked Po.

"We kinda met when we were up there and he told me about you and everything like that, so when I found out you were the Dragon Warrior, I felt extremely proud of you, but not as proud as I am of you today." he said.

"Chao is an amazing person here. Your father is the most respected person up in heaven. We've been looking down on you up there and seeing you grow up." said Oogway.

"Your mother and I are looking forward to see you up there until we're together." said Chao.

"You should appreciate your dad and Master Shifu for what they've done for you and a gift from them comes from your heart. Use that good heart of yours." said Chao.

"I will, dad."

Chao lifted his hand and rubbed Po's head and smiled at him. Po grabbed his father's hand and embraced it. They both leaned over and gave themselves a hug, because they were reunited together. Oogway told Chao, "It is time to go."

"You have to go, already?" asked Po.

"Yeah, I have to, son. But your mother and I will be waiting for you."

Po nods his head and sees his dad and Oogway fly back to heaven. All that's left is the wind blowing through his fur and he whispered, "I love you.... father."


	5. Bringing in the Gifts

Chapter 5: Bringing in the Gifts

The next day, it's the big day; father's day. As the sun came up, Po's blurry, tired eyes were wide awake, looking very tired. He got up from the bed, yawned softly and scratched his back and then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked across the hall and saw Monkey and Tigress in the kitchen with Crane, Mantis and Viper together. He came in and said good morning to them.

"Hey, Po. You're just in time to help us." said Monkey.

"Oh, yeah, the noodles thing. Okay, well let's get out some mad ingredients."

Po, Tigress and Monkey got all the ingredients together and made some killer noodles and stuff until Shifu went in and saw what they're doing. He asked, "What are you all doing?"

"We're making breakfast, master." said Monkey.

"You don't have to do that because we're going out to eat noodles, but feel free to give me some gifts." said Shifu.

Crane and Viper gave him some father's day cards and Mantis gave him a new flute and Tigress and Monkey gave him some cards also. Then, when it came to Po's gift, he gave him some new candles. Shifu looked at all the gifts and said, "Thank you all for giving me those gifts. This makes me feel very appreciated to be your master."

"Thank you, master." everyone said, as they took their bows.

They all went out of the palace and went to Mr. Ping's noodle shop for a little father's day breakfast. They saw Mr. Ping coming in and was very excited to see Po and the others. Soon enough, Po gave his father some windchimes and he liked it a lot. He said, "Thank you, Po. I really liked it a lot."

"Thanks, dad."

"Listen, son. We've been thinking about what you said last night and you were right. We know father's day is more than just giving gifts. It's about appreciating your father for everything we've done. Besides that, me and Shifu agree that you're already our father's day gift." said Mr. Ping.

"That really means a lot to me."

"We all know. We have a concert coming up so do you think you can participate?" asked Shifu.

"I would love to!" exclaimed Po.

"We would love to see you sing again." said Tigress.

"It starts in the courtyard where you first fell in the arena where you became the Dragon Warrior." said Mr. Ping.

"That's awesome!"


	6. Song of the Heart

Chapter 6: Song of the Heart

Later that evening, everyone gathered around the arena and wanted to see Po perform in front of millions of animals. Po, Shifu, Mr. Ping, Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper went back to the Jade Palace and wanted to experience the anticipating moment of the father's day performance. Meanwhile, everyone tried to find a seat and wanted to see Po perform.

Mr. Ping and Shifu went to check on Po and see how he's feeling. When they got there, he sees him feeling happy and joyful. Shifu puts his hand on his shoulder and sees them behind him. Mr. Ping asked, "You nervous?"

"A little, I guess." said Po.

"Well, it's cool. Whatever the song is, we'll be cheering for you." said Shifu.

"Thanks, guys."

"Listen, we're really sorry about you feeling as though we're taking you for granted. The fact that you giving us father's day gifts wants us to decide what we like and what we really want. We do want what's best for you and you know what's best for us. We love you for that." said Mr. Ping.

"I love you guys too."

"Give is all you got out there." said Shifu.

"You gonna make me proud?" asked Mr. Ping.

"Watch this!" exclaimed Po.

They left the room and went to their seats in order to see Po perform the song and when they saw him coming in the stage, everyone cheered loudly and clapped louder. Po got on the microphone and said, "This song is dedicated to my father, Mr. Ping, Master Shifu and the Furious Five. This is for you guys and you're all like family to me. I hope you like it."

The music started to play and Po started to sing the song and everyone took it all in as a father's day song.

_Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I dont know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I dont know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I dont wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
_

_Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think I'll make it out, but you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road  
That's taking me to places that I didnt want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh, baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

After the song, everyone cheered and applauded loudly over the performance that Po gave out. Then, everyone in the audience got up from their seats and still applauded and cheering. He saw Shifu and Mr. Ping cheering and clapping for him and at the point, he realized that father's day was very special to Po.

"That was wonderful!" exclaimed Mr. Ping.

"I'm glad you sang that song for us." said Shifu.

"We liked a lot." said Monkey.

"Happy father's day." said Po.

"Thank you very much." said Mr. Ping and Shifu.

* * *

The song was "Thunder" from the band Boys Like Girls. I was listening to them on the iCarly soundtrack and I love the song a lot, so I think it was a good idea to put this in... I hope. R&R, please!


End file.
